The Hero Inside Me
by Kawaii-Attack
Summary: Sascha Blackwood has been kept in an underground facility made to experiment on human beings. She was chosen to become the test subject to create the perfect human, the extraordinary man. However when she uses the powers she was given to escape SHIELD picks her up as a favor to one of the (not so terrible) scientists. What happens when she is asked to work with Dr. Banner? Hulk/OC
1. Chapter 1

Sascha is pronounced Sasha

...  
 _24 years ago_  
"Test subject SL-150, now ready for testing." A thing man in a long white lab coat spoke. He picked a syringe up from the metal tray resting beside him and filled it with a green liquid.

Next to the man a small girl laid on a white table; she was slender and had sickly pale skin. The bright light from the ceiling blinding her, causing her to peer through narrow eyes.  
She squirmed as the man prepared the needle, sweat formed on her brow. The girl whimpered as the man took the needle and inserted it into her arm in the most gentle way he could muster. Long, dirty, rusted chains wrapped around the girl's bony arms and legs. The man looked to her, catching a glimpse of her desperation and fear. He stroked her cheek as tears threatened to fall down her dirt stained face.

"Don't do this Doctor Abram...Please! It won't work! You know it won't work!" She cried.

Doctor Abram brought his face down to her head and pressed his lips on the young girl's forehead. "I'm sorry..."

The girl began to bawl as he turned his back to her and left. The chains on her limbs began to pull, stretching them apart. A scream escaped her crusted lips as the chain pulled farther and farther. The girl tried to pull against the chains. Her right leg snapped. Then she felt her arm click out of her socket. She cried out in agony until, slowly, the chains stopped pulling and grew limp.

"Elasticity test, failed." A voice spoke from the intercom.

The girl looked up, tears blurring her vision, as the men behind the glass window watched her with disgust. They were trying to create a superman, the perfect human. Other experiments took places on different areas in the institute, as she called it. There were other children. She's seen them. They weren't allowed to socialize or come in contact or else you would be punished. The girl waited, sprawled out on the cold, blood stained metal table until her regenerative healing kicked in.

"We will resume testing in a few hours." The man on the intercom said.

This was her life until she became perfect human. A superman.

...  
 _20 years ago_  
The same girl is walking down a long corridor with glass confinements on each sides. Doctor Abram leading the way. She was told to keep her head forward and she tried her best not to look, but curiosity overcame her. Her head turned to the glass confinements and sitting inside are children. In pain and agony. Some of them scarred or even mutated.

"Sascha, do not look at the other children." Doctor Abram said, gently.

However, Sascha broke away from him and rushed up to the nearest glass window. She pounded on it for the person inside to see her.

Sitting inside wearing a hospital gown was a boy. He had curly, golden blonde hair and enchanting eyes. The boy stood, hopeful, and rushed to her, his hands pressed against the cold glass. But then Sascha frowned at what she saw. From afar he looked like a beauty, almost impossibly beautiful, but up close was a different story. Horrified she stepped away from the boy. Doctor Abram grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"I told you not to look Sascha! Now it's time for your studies." He said sternly.

Sascha nodded absently. "Yes Dr. Abram."

As she walked her eyes darted across the room uncontrollably, glancing at the other children. They were all deformed and scarred. But she dared not take a step away from Dr. Abram. She thought about how she could end up just like them, monsters.

...

 _Present Day_  
Sascha was sitting on her small metal table which she no longer fit on, being scolded by one of the scientists. Recently she had been oh so gifted with the power of invisibility. She tried to escape and while it was a courageous feat, it was all in vein.

"SL-150! You are not allowed to leave this room!" The scientist shouted in a thick Russian accent."At the very least not without a guard watching you! Dr. Abram has been too lenient with you! You need discipline."

"That is not my name!" The man glared at her. "My name is Sascha! Not SL-150!" She shouted. He looked at her in disgust, as if she weren't human. "You think you can brand me and lock me in her for years upon years?! I will get out! And when I do I will come for you! All of you!"

The scientist's jaw clenched as he scowled at the woman before him. He punched her square in the mouth and shouted, "Shut your mouth! You should be honored to be here you filth!"

"Then why do you treat me like a prisoner?1 You didn't save me! You stole me!" She spat. He grabbed her arm forcefully and stuck the needle he held in her arm. Sascha yanked her arm back. She could almost feel the liquid run through her veins. "What the hell does this one do?!" She asked, impatiently.

The scientist ignored her. He packed up his things and left, but not before allowing his lips to curve into a malicious smile. Sascha let out a sigh and waited for something (or nothing) to happen. Seconds passed which turned into minutes and she groaned. Nothing was going to happen and she knew it. But she was wrong. A small surge of energy pulsed through her veins. Soon that energy increased at an extraordinary rate. Sascha screamed in pain. Her head pounded furiously and her skin boiled. Gripping her head in agony, she thrashed her legs as she began to hallucinate. Things went in a out of focus, shifting between reality and dream. She fell off the cold metal table and onto the hard concrete ground. Tears spilled from her eyes uncontrollably and after a moment it stopped.

Sacha's chest rose and fell with quick breaths. Frantically, she searched her body for indications of physical harm, but there were none. She was fine. Physically.

"The experiment was a success!" The man on the intercom exclaimed. Through the glass she saw people cheering and high fiving each other.

Sascha stood from the ground. She lifted her hand in astonishment; she was unknowingly controlling a blob of black energy. Sascha watched as the scientists cheered, not batting an eyelash at her one bit. Her gaze shifted to the door. Energy was coursing through her veins. This power was her ticket out. She held out her hand towards the door. The door became enveloped in the dark energy she wielded and with a flick of her wrist it flew off it's hinges. Without even realizing it her legs began to move and she ran. Not a moment too soon she heard the alarms sound.

Over the intercom a voice yelled "Test subject SL-150 is on the run! Do not let her escape!"

Guards were already hot on her trail. They were the classic comedy duo, one as thin as a twig and the other as heavy as a bowling ball. Sascha shot a blast of energy behind her. The more slender guard dodged it, leaving the other one unconscious...or dead. He continued to pursue her, grabbing her by the arm. She whirled around and punched him square in the jaw with her freehand. He stumbled backwards, releasing her arm and she took the chance to roundhouse kick him, making him fall backwards. She turned and continued to flee, she looked around, desperately wishing for some sort of exit. And as she did steps appeared from the black energy she wielded. Sascha ran up the steps, each one disappearing as she did. More guards appeared as she blasted a hole through the ceiling. Sascha could barely hear the call of the guards over desperate gasps for air. They demanded she halt, their voices echoing her eardrums. Her legs kept running until she blasted through the last ceiling.

Sascha climbed through the newly made hole and looked around; she was in an empty subway station. As she heard the cluster of guards maneuvering their way up through the underground facility Sascha dashed up the dirty steps with her bare feet. She quickly ran up the stairs until she saw light. Real sunlight. High above fatty pigeons perched themselves on the tops of apartment buildings, their talons scratching the red brick of the buildings. Around her people shoved and pushed past her, not batting an eyelash at the dirty, scantily clad girl standing in the middle of the sidewalk like an idiot. Sascha watched as the people rushed to get where they were going. Some heavily stereotyped, clad in extravagant furs and designer shoes probably worth more than their life. Others wore raggedy jeans and stains shirts or ties and suits that probably sucked all the air out of them, heavy briefcases in hand.

From behind her Sascha heard the shuffling of feet up the stairs to the subway and she broke into a sprint. She pushed past children and adults, her feet collecting the dirt from the sidewalk. The people around her looked like faceless blobs in her way, profanities were shouted as she shoved through the sea of bodies. But she did not stop.

Sascha had hopefully lost the men that chased her. She had found herself in a darkened alley where she rummaged for scraps to eat in the dumpster. The sun was setting and the sky would soon get dark. Sascha needed nothing short of a miracle. And then it came.

A woman walked up to her. She was beautiful, flawless even. Her hair was short, wavy, and a pretty red color.

"Are you Sascha?" She asked.

She gave a faint, short nod. The woman smiled and in Sascha's past smiles were followed by betrayal.

"Please, don't-"

Sascha broke into a sprint, running from the woman.

"Run..." The woman sighed. She chased her down the sidewalk, quickly catching up with Sascha.

Too scrambled to use her half baked powers, Sascha ran. She rushed through a barricade of garbage cans, clattering onto the concrete and rolling across the alley. A few knocked against her legs, scraping her knees. Sascha leaped over the scraps of spoiled food and dirty napkins that were scattered across the ground. Behind her the scarlet haired woman was hot on her trail. She pulled out a gun, aiming at Sascha. Sascha felt a sting in her leg. Her vision began to blur as she stumbled to the ground, her face hitting the concrete. Wedged in her calf was a giant tranquilizer dart. Men surrounded her, dragging her limp body onto a helicopter. Then it all went black.

Sascha awoke in what resembled a hospital bed. Her heart sped up as she recollected the previous events.

"Where am I?!" She demanded. One of the nurses glanced at her before approaching.

"Aboard the helicarrier Miss. Director Fury requested to speak with you once you were awake."

Sascha's brows knitted together as she processed this new information. The nurse practically shoved her off the bed, leading her through a series of doors until finally they stopped.

"The director is straight through those doors Miss." The nurse said before turning and leaving Sascha alone.

She took a deep breath before opening the door. Standing with his back turned was a man, much larger than she was. Sascha shrunk back in the presence of the intimidating, towering man before her. He turned to face her. He had an eyepatch over one eye and an air of confidence.

"Are you Sascha?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. His tone was formal, contained, and most of all - authoritative. Sascha gave a tentative nod. "I am director Nick Fury. I assure you, we don't mean to harm you."

Sascha's face lit up. "Nick Fury? As in SHIELD? Dr. Abram spoke of you several times!" Sherelaxed as she reminisced of the memory of the old man. Dr. Abram was the only doctor who she was fond of and did not treat her like an animal.

Fury smiled slightly. "He is an old friend and I owed him a favor or two. He informed us of your spontaneous escape from your confinement and asked if we could find you."

Sascha frowned. Very few times was humanity so kind. "What's in it for you?" She asked.

"He mentioned you might be a bit distrustful. He also mentioned you possess a few...unique abilities as well as a natural interest in science. You might even be able to help with the Avengers initiative." Fury spoke.

Sascha looked at him skeptically. "Is that all?"

"Yes it is Miss Blackwood. And tomorrow you start earning your keep. Tomorrow you will begin your work with Dr. Banner."  
...

 **HEY! THIS IS MY SECOND FIC ON THIS ACCOUNT! AFTER SEEING THE NEW AVENGERS MOVIE I FELL IN LOVE WITH BRUCE BANNER AKA THE HULK**

 **PLEASE SHOW YOUR SUPPORT BY FOLLOWING, FAVORITING, OR REVIEWING**


	2. Chapter 2

Sascha raised an eyebrow. "Who?" She frowned. _Was I supposed to be familiar with this man?_

 __Fury gave a low chuckle. It was unnatural and seemed a bit out of character. "In due time."  
"What if I leave?" Sascha placed her hands on her hips and puffed out her chest.

Fury looked at her, somewhat impressed at my stubbornness. "That would be...unwise of you. But, then again I won't force you to stay."

Sascha frowned, she had escaped a secretive prison only to join a secretive organization. Who's to say this isn't a trap.

"I promise I will personally explain everything when it becomes necessary, but first I need to know that you are on board." Fury's tone became serious.

She thought for a moment. She had nowhere else to go and nothing to lose. "I'm in."  
Fury moved to exit the room, but she stopped him. "Wait!" She cried

Fury stopped, his back turned. "Yes?"

"From what I know SHIELD is like a government facility, yes?" Sascha bit her lip anxiously.

"I suppose you can look at it that way. What's your point?"

"So, you keep tabs on everyone?"

"I don't have time for a game of 20 Questions. I will ask again. What's your point?"

Sascha tried not to flinch at the harshness of his tone. "Since I've been living in a lab breed to be an indestructible human being. Which could be a potential threat, I imagine you would keep tabs on them. So is it possible I have a folder?" Sascha bit her lip in anticipation. She was eager to learn anything she could about herself.

"Check under Blackwood." With that Fury left, and she was once again alone.

Sascha was brought to her room at once, left with no time to check her file. The woman who guided her there said they would bring her suitable clothes and shoes in the morning.

Sascha's face turned beet red, realizing she'd been prancing about in front of Nick Fury in next to nothing.

With a sigh Sascha climbed onto her bed and burrowed under the covers. A small smile creeped onto her face as she thought of her life from now. Regardless of the way she got them, her powers interested her, and she wanted to learn how to use them.

 _I wonder if they're looking for me..._ She wondered. _Even if they are, they won't find me up here...I hope_

She frowned at the possibility of them finding her. She closed her eyes and pushed the thought to the back of her mind.

When Sascha awoke from her dreamless sleep there were new clothes and shoes sitting on the chair next to her bed. She smirked and carried the clothes to her bathroom.

Sascha placed the clothes on the toilet seat and undressed. She tossed her old clothes in the basket nearby and then turned her attention to the faucets. They were complicated compared to the one she used at the institute. Once she figured out how to get the water running, she stepped in and let her body relax, allowing the hot water to sooth her aching muscles. The makeup on her skin washing away to reveal multiple scars from beatings when she would not obey. The scientists demanded she covered up with foundation and cover up so she would not attract attention.

After she was rinsed, she stepped outside and dried herself with a fluffy, white towel. She put on the clothes provided to her and looked in the mirror. It was a loose black top and loose trousers. The clothes were dull, but it was better than what she had previously been wearing. She slipped on the shoes and smiled. For the first time she wore something other than her usual lab experiment clothes. Before leaving she picked up a rubber band from the table near her bed and put her short, wavy brown hair in a little ponytail.

After getting lost many times Sascha finally found Dr. Banner's lab. She walked through the doors, marveling at the technology with a grin on her face. The lab was empty.  
Sascha heard the door open from behind her. She turned saw a man walk in. He had curly brown hair and a somewhat square face. Sascha's heart thumped against her chest. He was handsome.

"Uhm...Dr. Banner?" She questioned.

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Oh! Hello, I'm supposed to be working with you on the search for the Tesseract." She smiled.

Dr. Banner looked genuinely shocked. "Oh, hi. I assumed Fury was joking when he said I would get an assistant."

"My name is Sascha...Blackwood." She extended out her hand, a smile on her face.

The doctor seemed shocked at her mundane actions. He looked at her outstretched hand as if it was rigged, some kind of trap. At first he didn't take it, but Sascha's smile fell, believing she had done something wrong. He tentatively took it, giving her a firm shake.

"By any chance are you new here?" He asked. It was very rare that anyone was as hospitable to him as she was.

Sascha nodded. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess." He let out a low chuckle before turning to his computer.

"I see. Well, I'll get to work then!" Sascha shuffled over to the nearest unused computer and began her work.

She stared intently at the screen in front of her. She was trying to find the location of the Tesseract through the spectrometers that were set up. It was an exceptionally slow process, so there wasn't really much she could do other than check on the meters every so often and recalibrate them.

She spun around in her chair. Every so often stealing secret glances at Dr. Banner.

"So, Dr. Banner, do you enjoy literature?" Sascha asked, out of the blue.

"I suppose so. I'm no English buff, but I enjoy a good read. What about you Miss Blackwood?"

"Please, call me Sascha."

"Then, please, call me Bruce." Dr. Banner smiled.

"All right, Bruce, I also enjoy a good book. My favorite is Jane Eyre." Sascha replied with a large grin.

"Jane Eyre? What do you like about it?" Bruce seemed to have inched closer, he was genuinely interested in her.

Sascha thought about all the things she loved about that book. _Jane is strong and bold. She has the courage to defy social conventions she has the courage to raise her voice even when she's utterly terrified. I often envy to be just like her. When she lives with that family it's absolute hell having to endure abuse and neglect and not one person batting an eyelash. She had Betty and I have Dr. Abram. I find her relatable in that sense. It's not just her character, but It's wonderfully written and each page entrances me. I've read it over many many times._ But Sascha frowned. She couldn't say all of that. He would ask questions like 'How have you been abused or neglected?' or 'Who is Dr. Abram?' all questions she did not want to answer.

"I dunno, I just enjoy it. It's well written." Sascha replied indifferently.

Bruce frowned. It was clear he wanted more of an answer than that.

Sascha turned back to her work, disappointed to see the progress of the machines barely progressing. She silently hoped for this to speed up.

"So, where are you from?" Bruce asked.

Sascha frowned. "Uhm...Germany?"

"That sounds more like a question than an answer." Bruce laughed.

"Yeah..."

There was a brief awkward silence between the two.

Bruce let out a sigh. He looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Bruce turned to his computer. When she offered to shake his hand and acted so kindly he had hoped she would be different.

Sascha watched as Bruce stared at his computer screen in defeat. She felt terrible. "That's not it! I'm not great at conversation."

Bruce looked up at her and smiled. "It's fine. I uh...I'm not exactly the best either." He let out a small chuckle and Sascha smiled. "Let's start over then. How long have you been in SHIELD?"

Sasch chuckled. "To be honest. I just got here yesterday."

"Wow, you really are new."

"Yeah, I had no where to go and SHIELD kinda picked me up. They think I can be...useful."

"Useful?"

"Yeah, I have these powers. I don't know how to use it or what it can do but it's...something I guess." Sascha fiddled with her thumbs as she spoke. The doors to the lab opened and Natasha walked inside.

"Miss Blackwood it's time for you to begin training."

Sascha looked up at her and frowned. "Training? I thought I was helping Bru-Dr. Banner."

Natasha's eyes flickered over to Bruce for a second. "Fury thinks it would be good for you to hone your abilities. You'll be back in a few hours."

Sascha stood hesitantly and nodded. "All right..." She waved goodbye to Bruce and followed Natasha out.

...

Sascha stood in the training room wearing different clothes. Clothes similar to what she wore when she first arrived. A sports bra and track shorts. Sascha felt self conscious since she knew her scars were visible, but she forced herself not to think about it.

A woman walked through the doors of the training room and smiled at Sascha. She had long ash blonde hair and a petite figure.

"Hello Miss Blackwood. I am Valerie, you're trainer."

"Hi." Sascha smiled. Valerie extended her hand and Sascha took it exchanging a firm shake.

"Now let's try to work on your construct abilities. Think of something, anything really, and focus on it appearing in front of you." Valerie said.

Sascha nodded. Taking a deep breath, she shut her eyes. She thought of a tree, her favorite tree, a willow tree. She opened her eyes and manifesting in front her was the tree. It was dark and Sascha smiled as the tree took form. She looked toward Valerie who gave her an approving glance.

"I did it!" As she said this. The tree began to glitch. A sudden pain spread through her head as the tree broke form and disappeared. Sascha frowned and Valerie put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't we try something different? Simpler."

...

Hours and hours went by and each attempt blew up in her face. Both literally and metaphorically. She was sweaty and exhausted. Each attempt wore her down.

Valerie gave her a pat on the back and said, "Why don't we try again tomorrow?"

Sascha gave a weak nod and went to the next room. She changed her clothes and returned to the lab.

...

When she returned Bruce was rubbing the bridge of his nose, looking very stressed. Sascha tapped his shoulder lightly causing him to look her way.

"I'm back." She smiled.

Bruce quickly fixed his posture and adjusted himself. "Hey! How was uh...training?"

"Unsuccessful." Sascha sighed. "I'll get it one day though." Sascha made her way over to her computer and continued her work.

As time flew by the two of them worked in comfortable silence. As he worked, Bruce sighed and groaned several times. Frankly, it was not the most appealing sound to listen to. She scooted over to him on her swivel chair and propped her elbows on his desk.

"Something the matter?" She asked.

Bruce smirked. "Sorry if I'm annoying you. This process is just painfully slow."

"It is isn't it." Sascha smirked.

Bruce glanced up at the clock and frowned. "It's kinda late. You should get to bed."

"I'm not tired." The mention of a good night's sleep caused Sascha to yawn involuntarily. "That is in no way related to my previous statement."

Bruce chuckled. "You need sleep."

Sascha puffed out her cheeks. "What and you don't? You every bit as human as I am."

Bruce frowned. "You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what I am." He muttered.

Sascha looked up at him and frowned. "What was that?"

"Nothing, just get to bed. You need your sleep."

Sascha took the hint that he didn't exactly want to talk much anymore and she left.

...

Sascha was shocked to see more clothes when when she returned to her room. Pajamas, dresses, jeans, shirts. She wondered where they came from, the clothes provided this morning were terribly dull.

As she stood marvelling at the variety of clothes there was a knock on her door. Sascha turned and standing in the doorway was Natasha.

"Hey."

Sascha smiled. "Hi!"

"I figured you'd want something more than agent clothes, so some new outfits were ordered courtesy of SHIELD."

Sascha grinned ear to ear. "Thank you!"

"Don't mention it. I'm glad to have another girl aboard." And with that Natasha left, most likely retreating to her own quarters.

...

Sascha hopped into bed in one of her new pajamas and grinned as she thought of her new life from now on.

...

 **HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED**

 **DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW FAVE AND REVIEW!**

 **Tysongirl 123: Thank you so much~ :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Sascha stole several glances in Bruce's direction. He sat hunched over by his computer, rubbing his temples and sighing. She stood from her seat and walked over to him.

"You alright? You seem stressed." Sascha looked at him with worry.

Bruce sighed and gave a half hearted shrug.

"This process is just a bit slow." Bruce said honestly.

Sascha looked at him skeptically. He looked tired. His eyelids drooped and he could barely keep his head up. Sascha bit her lip as she watched him let out a lazy yawn and

"You look like you need more sleep." She said, raising an eyebrow at him.

Bruce laughed humorlessly. "No, no, I can't, I just need to get this done, and then I can leave. Besides I can't sleep very well anyway."

Sascha frowned. Unable to think of response she changed the subject. "So where did you come here from?

Banner looked up, caught by surprise by her question. He would've thought she would know, but then again she had just arrived at SHIELD. "I was working in India as a doctor, trying to lay low mostly." He chuckled humorlessly to himself. "As you can see that turned out well. I just want to finish this quickly so I can leave."

Sascha turned her face away and frowned at the thought of Bruce leaving. He was her only real friend, unless you counted Natasha.

"Oh." She mumbled. "Why can't you stay?"

Bruce looked at her sadly. "I can't do that." He turned his attention back to the computer. "Besides SHIELD only wants me because they can use me."

"You mean for the tesseract right?" Fury had briefly filled her on in it.

Bruce remained silent and Sascha sighed. She was worried. If he wasn't just here for the

tesseract then what else could Fury need him for. "Do you have some sort of ability?" She asked him.

"You could say that." Bruce said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"What can you do?" Sascha asked. Bruce didn't respond. He buried his face in his hands and let out a low groan. Whatever it was it made him extremely unhappy. "Do you want to talk?" Sascha had never had a friend before, so she didn't want him to be miserable.

His mouth set in a hard line. "No." He said sternly. "People don't usually want to just...'talk', so thank you."

Sascha gave him a sympathetic smile and went back to her work.

After several hours of restless work Sascha had noticed something out of the corner of the eyes. Looking at them through a large window were multiple guards, about three or four. When they met her frightened gaze they tried to play it off as they were busy doing something else. But it was still easy to tell what they were doing. She and Bruce were being watched like test subjects, animals even.

Sascha's skin turned pale and she tensed. She rose from her seat abruptly, her chair falling to the ground. Bruce's gaze shifted towards her and he frowned. He steadily approached her as she stared at the glass, frightened. Bruce reached out to her, placing his hand gingerly on her arm. Sascha squealed and pushed him off. Immediately her skin turned transparent, leaving her guards quickly burst through the doors, guns at the ready.

Bruce's eyes narrowed, his gaze flickered between the floating clothes that belonged to Sascha and the gun wielding guards.

"What's going on?" He demanded.

Sascha stepped away from the guards, her heart pounding in her chest.

Bruce watched her, shocked. "Sascha? "

One of the guards steadily neared Sascha. "M'am please come with me." The other guards kept their guns on Bruce.

Bruce stepped towards the guards and spoke sternly, "Leave her alone, can't you see you're scaring her."

The guards loaded their guns and warned Bruce to stand down.

Sascha frowned, realizing what was going on. She reappeared and pushed the guard in front of her away. She rushed in front of Bruce and addressed the guards. "You should leave, now."

"You're in danger m'am, we have orders to protect you in case the situation arose. Straight from Fury."

"Well, Fury should know I don't enjoy being stalked like a deer you hunt for sport! Besides, what are you even trying to protect me from?! Breathing? Work?!"

"Him." The guard motioned to Bruce and Sascha frowned.

"What?" She looked back at Bruce and she could see he was angered. She walked towards him and placed a hand on his arm. "Bruce?"

He shoved her off and stepped back. She stumbled backwards into the desk and the guards neared. Sascha felt her heart break. One of the guards grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up harshly. Sascha struggled against the man's grip as she was dragged across the room. She turned to the guards and glared. She watched as Bruce gripped the edge of the table, trying to keep calm. Sascha let out a huff and pulled herself away from the guards.

"I think it's time for you to leave!" Using her powers she manifested a large wall between them and pushed them out the door. The automatic doors shut behind them and Sascha turned to Bruce once more.

"Are you alright?"

Bruce took a seat and nodded his head. "I'm fine." He gave her a weak smile, showing her it was true.  
Sascha was about to speak when the doors opened. She turned around swiftly, expecting to see more guards, but it was her trainer Valerie.

"Oh, Valerie..."

"Hey there, kiddo it's time for your training."

Sascha nodded. She waved goodbye and followed quietly to the training room.

When Sascha was dressed, Valerie was already there waiting.

Valerie smiled before speaking. "I heard you made progress with your powers in the science lab."

Sascha smiled bashfully. "Yes, I did. I had gotten angry that the guards were there. They even tried to play it off and say Bruce was a threat!"

Valerie raised an eyebrow. "Bruce?" She smirked.

Sascha's face reddened. "I mean Dr. Banner."

"Well, it's not often he makes a friend." Valerie gave a soft chuckle. "Good job, you've befriend the 'not so gentle' giant."

Sascha frowned, confused, but said nothing.

"Let's get started shall we? I think we'll try some combat training today."

At the end of their training Sascha was out of breath and not to mention exhausted. Her vision was slightly blurry as she propped herself up on her elbows and looked up at Valerie.

"Why don't you go get some water before getting dressed?" Valerie suggested.

Sascha nodded weakly as she got up from the padded floor. She walked through the halls, searching for a water cooler when she spotted on near the bathrooms. Sascha grabbed a paper cup and desperately filled it with water.

"Sascha?" A familiar voice called out.

She turned as she gulped down the water and nearly dropped her cup when she saw Bruce standing there.

"Oh, hi. I just got finished training." Sascha said in a both nervous and exhausted voice.

"I see that." Bruce looked around at the people staring at Sascha and stepped in frknt of her instinctively.

Sascha wiped the sweat from her face when Bruce noticed her hands. He snatched her hands and brought them up to his face.. Her knuckles were bruised and had a couple cuts and the skin even began to peel off.

"What happened to your hands?" Bruce asked worriedly.

"I was using the punching bag while Valerie was busy with another person." Sascha looked at the floor, mortified. She was hoping they would heal quickly, but her regenerative powers worked faster on more major injuries. She was hoping she would cover them up and no one would notice.

"Please tell me you wore gloves." Sascha bit her lip and shook her head. Bruce let out a sigh. "Get dressed and I'll bandage up your hands in the lab."

Sascha nodded and turned, jogging back to the training room. As she did so Bruce caught sight of the numerous scars on her back.

Bruce decided against asking her about the scars on her back. It's her choice whether she wanted to tell him or not. She was allowed to keep secrets after all.

Sascha entered the lab and greeted Bruce, now fully dressed.

"Come over here." Bruce said opening up a first aid kit. Sascha sat down on the stool next to him and held out her hands.

"Bruce, this isn't really necessary I could just wait and it'll be fine."

"Are you nuts? Of course it won't 'be fine.' Hold still this might sting a bit." Bruce dabbed the cotton

ball dosed in antiseptic on her knuckles, tightly holding onto her and she fidgeted. After cleaning it up he wrapped her knuckles in bandages and packed up his kit.

"Thank you." Sascha smiled.

"Don't mention it. Now you're like Rocky." Bruce chuckled.

"Who?"

"You're kidding right?"

Sascha shook her head.

Bruce gave a small smile. "It's a movie. Maybe when this is all over, I'll show it to you."

Sascha grinned practically ear to ear. "I'd like that."

Sascha opened her eyes, groggily. She must have dozed off while working with Bruce. When she came to she realized she wasn't in the lab. She tried to move her limbs, but they were chained. Her arms were chained to the ceiling and her legs chained to the floor. Instead of the jeans and striped t-shirt she wore her lab experiment clothes. Sascha frowned as she struggled against the chained. Her breathing sped up and her heart raced. It was dimly lit, dank room. The door creaked open and a large beefy man walked inside, shutting the door behind him. He held in one hand a whip and in the other a large knife.

Sascha cried out when she realized what was happening. She was being punished for running away. She screamed at the top of her lungs until finally everything went black. The chains disappeared and she fell to the floor. She stood and in the distance she heard a voice whispering one thing.

"They're coming."

Saacha ran and ran down the endless black hall until finally she saw a figure. It was crouched down and had its back turned and most importantly it was green. It was huge, massive even. When Sascha caught up to it she realized it was a man. He turned around and stared at her with green orbs before letting out a loud roar in her face. And then she woke up.

Sascha's eyes flew open to see Bruce standing over her, worried. She immediately sat up and examined her surroundings. It was not a black hallway nor a dark room. It was just her bedroom.  
Sascha turned to face Bruce. He had a look of worry eternally plastered on his face and he sat on the edge of her bed. "What happened?" She asked.

Bruce sighed and began to speak, "You were falling asleep in the lab so I decided to bring you to your room. My room is next door and I could hear you groaning, so I came to check up on you."

Her cheeks turned pink and she nodded. "Thank you."

The two sat in silence briefly before Bruce spoke. "So, are you fine now or..."

"Oh! Yes!" Sascha answered frantically. "I'll be alright."

Bruce steadily got up and made his way to the door. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. "If you need anything, I'll uh...be right next door."

Sasha nodded in thanks and with that he left.  
...

 **HIYA! I UPDATED KINDA LATE, I WAS A BIT BUSY BUT I REALLY WANTED TO UPDATE TODAY CUZ IT'S MY BIRTHDAY AND IT SEEMED COOL TO UPDATE THEN! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, A BIT DRAMATIC BUT I LIKE DRAMA. NEXT CHAPTER I'LL INTRODUCE TONY AND MAYBE STEVE**

 **GoldenKhaleesi: I'm glad you enjoyed it! Sascha is like 29-30 years old I haven't decided yet and for my personal benefit Bruce is in his early-mid thirties (I'm not exactly sure how old he actually is supposed to be) And she isn't exactly qualified in terms of physical degrees, she has none. But you're right she was being educated there. And was surrounded and taught by numerous esteemed scientists. So, Fury kind of placed a bet on her not exactly knowing how far her knowledge reaches**

 **ILoveThee: Thank You! 8D**


	4. Chapter 4

Sascha awoke to find herself, not on her bed but sprawled out on the floor. During the night she must have rolled off of her bed and onto the cold floor. Sascha sighed before she sat up. As the events from last night flooded into her mind she felt a blush rise to her face. Burying her face in her hands she let out a low groan. She was absolutely mortified.

"I can't believe I was seen in such a pathetic state. Especially by Bruce…" She groaned. After getting off the ground she made her way to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed.

On her way the lab Sascha stopped in the cafeteria to grab herself a bagel. Went she was on her way back her face collided with a strong, firm chest, causing her to nearly drop her bagel. She nearly froze. Sascha brought herself to look up at the man she had bumped into. He had blond hair sparkling blue eyes, and a strong jaw. He practically screamed boy scout.

"S-sorry." She muttered.

The man flashed her a grin and said, "No problem m'am. Are you an...agent?" He looked her up and down, raising an eyebrow at my attire. But honestly you can't blame him, no one else wears a loose flannel top and jeans. Especially not an agent.

Sascha chuckled, "No, I'm working on the tesseract." She took a large bite of her bagel, licking cream cheese of the edge. "I'm Dr. Banner's assistant I suppose."

"Oh, I see. Steve Rogers." The man said, extending his hand for a greeting.

Sascha took it, exchanging a handshake. "Sascha Blackwood."

"Well, it was nice meeting you Miss. Blackwood."

Sascha smirked. "And you as well Mister Rogers."

The two went their separate ways, Sascha heading to the lab and Steve going...wherever he was going. When Sascha reached the lab she was surprised to find an unfamiliar face,chatting up Bruce. He was average height, had extremely pretty eyes, and a cool looking kind of goatee. But the most noticeable thing was the soft blue light coming from his chest. Bruce stood next to him, half heartedly listening to whatever story the other man was telling him.

"Hey." Sascha said with a wave. The two men looked up at her and Bruce smiled. They both made their way over to her, Bruce speaking first.

"Did you sleep alright?"

Sascha felt her face heat up as she bashfully nodded yes. "I did, thank you."

"Brucey, who's your little friend?" Tony asked with a smirk.

"Right, uh Tony this is Sascha Blackwood. Sascha this is Tony-"

"Stark, Tony Stark." Tony said, extending his hand. Sascha took it, exchanging a handshake with the man.

"So, you're good at science?" Sascha asked with a smile.

Tony nearly burst into laughter. "My dear, I am the best this generation has to offer." Bruce rolled his eyes at Tony's comment and walked off. "So, Sascha, what's a sweet gal like you doing with Mr. Big, Green, and Mean over there? No offense, but you don't strike me as a science gal, more of a starving artist. Maybe it's the flannel or the food on your face ." Tony smirked at his little nickname for Bruce, wiping a piece of cream cheese of Sascha's face. However, Bruce was less than pleased. He shot a glare in Tony's direction while Sascha only gave a confused look.

"You mean Bruce?" She asked. Her eyes flicked over to Bruce who seemed near furious with Tony's comment. Maybe it was a guy thing. "I was assigned to be his 'assistant' by Fury. and in regard to your other comment I was surrounded by scientists my whole life, so no matter how much I wanted to hate it, it kept coming back. Like a bad rash. So, I embraced it instead."

"Well, you're awful young to be mixed up with SHIELD." Tony said. "What are you? 25?"

Sascha gave a shy smile. "30."

Even Bruce was shocked by this new information. It seems that everyone has been getting the impression that she's in her early 20's. The three of them stood in the lab, chatting for about fifteen minutes. Then a couple of agents came in carrying the scepter and a stand to put it on. As soon as they set it up they scurried out the door like scared rats. Sascha approached the scepter gingerly, her hand slightly brushing over it. She found herself mesmerized with it's arctic blue glow. However as quickly as it had happened Sascha snapped out of her trance. She grabbed the scanner nearby and waved it over the scepter. Bruce stood over her shoulder, watching the results on the computer screen. As Bruce went over to discuss the results with Tony Sascha stepped back from the scepter and walked over to her own computer. Sascha tried to focus on her work, but something was bothering her. Making her feel...strange. But she shrugged it off and continued scanning the scepter every few minutes.

"So, Sascha. Tell me about yourself! What are you doing mixed up with SHIELD?" Tony asked, sauntering over to her.

Sascha looked away from her computer screen and at Tony. "At the moment, I'm homeless. SHIELD saw potential in me and picked me up, not unlike a stray kitten."

Tony and Bruce exchanged a look, but Sascha didn't catch on. "Well you know SHIELD, they're practically a charity cause." Tony said sarcastically.

Sascha felt her head begin to pound. She gripped her head and turned back to her computer, every so often closing her eyes to ease the pain a bit. She picked up the scanner and walked towards the scepter. As she came closer Sascha dropped the scanner, the noise it made when it hit the ground nearly spit her brain open. The closer she got to the scepter the worse her headache became. She let out a low groan and held her arm over her eyes. Bruce glanced over to her and noticed her discomfort. He walked towards her, placing a gentle hand on her back.

"Are you alright?" Bruce asked, worried. Sascha regained her composure quickly, turning to Bruce.

"Of course!" Sascha lied. The last thing she wanted to be was a nuisance. Tony crossed his arms and watched the two of them from across the room.

"Really?" Bruce asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow. He obviously didn't buy it, but Sascha nodded with a smile regardless.

"I'm going to go get some coffee though, would you like anything?"

"No that's alright." Bruce said. He sighed and watched as Sascha left the room. Once she was gone Tony strided over with a devilish smirk.

"So, you and Sascha huh." Tony asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Bruce smiled. "I don't think so."

"Why is that?" Tony asked. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he listened.

"A number of reasons Tony."

"Those reasons are...?"

"I don't know, maybe we should start with the fact I occasionally turn into an angry green monster?"

"She doesn't seem to mind so why don't you make a move?"

Bruce sighed, his eyes momentarily closed. "She doesn't know Tony. About what I am."

Tony paused. "Well, why haven't you told her?"

The doctor scoffed shooting Tony a look of disbelief. "Oh sure, I'll just say: "Hey Sascha I think you should know that occasionally turn into an uncontrollable and dangerous green monster at any time. I've destroyed cities, killed hundreds of innocent men, women, and children, and I've been in hiding for several years. Have I told you that you have nice eyes? Let's go on date." Bruce huffed, holding his gaze with Tony for another second before looking away.

Tony looked shocked to say the least. Bruce hung his head and closed his eyes. In a quiet voice he spoke. "I don't want to scare her away... It's not often I make a friend who doesn't want to run at the sight of me. I can't ruin that."

"I don't know about you Brucey, but I can see that she will not care about whether you turn pink, blue, or yellow. And if I'm wrong then screw her, you'll still have me." Tony flashed a smile and Bruce chuckled.

"Yeah, you may be right. But besides, I barely know her."

"I can fix that" Tony smirked.

Bruce raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "How?" As he said that Sascha walked through the door, coffee in hand.

"I'm back." She smiled.

"Hey, welcome back." Tony said. He placed a hand over his stomach and spoke. "You know i'm not feeling too great. I'm gonna go lie down for a bit."

Bruce closed his eyes and shook his head. "Tony-"

"I'll be back I an hour or two, you guys can handle this on your own for a bit." Tony gave Bruce a pat on the back before he left, leaving Sascha and Bruce alone in the lab. The two stood in complete silence, you could cut the tension in that lab with a knife.

"So, Sascha where did were you staying before SHIELD?" Bruce asked.

Sascha frowned and took a sip of her coffee. "I was uh...staying at a lab."

Bruce looked over to her. "You were working in a lab?"

Sascha thought for a moment and nodded. "Yeah...I was a scientist." She lied.

"What did you do?"

Sascha bit her lip. "It's kinda hard to explain. I had to leave, so when I talk about it I get a bit upset.

"Oh, I understand." Bruce said. The two were once again engulfed in an uncomfortable silence.

Bruce picked up the scanner and sighed, walking over to the scepter.

"So, do you like movies?"

"Yeah, who doesn't."

"I suppose that's true. I haven't seen many movies."

"Yeah I noticed. What movies have you seen?" Bruce turned to face her, curious.

"I've seen...history documentaries, but I suppose I've never seen an actual movie." Sascha admitted, she bit her lip and nervously awaited his response.

"That's not...possible. is it? You must have had a terrible childhood." Bruce said is disbelief. "No offense!"

"None taken, I was never read Dr. Seuss or things like that as I child. I was read Crime and Punishment and To Kill a Mockingbird. My 'caretakers' wanted me to be...perfect."

"Well then, you have a lot of catching up to do. I'm definitely taking you to the movies when this is all over."

Sascha grinned ear to ear. "It's a date then." She looked up to see Bruce's surprised expression and her smile fell. "Or...It isn't. I'm sorry." Sascha turned around and walked to her computer, silently scolding herself.

"No no don't be." Bruce said, he put down the scanner and walked over to her. "It's a date." He smiled.

Sascha felt her cheeks turn pink as she nodded yes.

The two were in the lab for almost an hour now and Tony was still "sick". Sascha kept finding herself staring at Bruce, watching him work. Whenever he looked at her she would immediately turn away and pretend she was busy. When their eyes met she got butterflies in her stomach. It was confusing. She'd never been in love so she is unfamiliar if this is what she is feeling or if she's just horribly ill.

"If he isn't back in twenty minutes I'm going to go get him." Bruce declared.

"But he's sick. We can manage without him for a while more." Sascha replied.

Bruce sighed. "I guess so."

After a moment of thought Sascha spoke,"Hey, wanna see something?" She smiled.

Bruce turned to face her "Sure." He said.

Sascha grinned, stepping down from her chair and walking over to Bruce. Taking a deep breath she spoke, "Hold out your hands." She told Bruce, he complied and she shut her eyes. She imagined a rosebud, slowly blossoming. When she opened her eyes in Bruce's hands was a rose made out of the dark energy she wielded, blossoming before her eyes.

"That's amazing." He said, a grin spreading across his face.

"Thank you." Sascha said bashfully. As soon as she spoke the flower began to wilt and glitch as if it were a computer screen. Sascha gripped her head as she felt the familiar pain return. She cried out and Bruce looked at her, worried and unsure of what to do. He watched as the computer screens malfunctioned and the scepter began to glow. Then he realized it was her. Sascha was doing all this, it was some sort of reaction to using her powers around the scepter. He had to get her to calm down.

"Sascha, Sascha! You have to stop! Calm down!" Bruce shouted, grabbing her by the shoulders. Sascha's breathing speed up as the pain increased. She heard Bruce shouting at her, but the words just did not process. The suddenly she felt two strong arms engulf her in an embrace. It was Bruce. She buried her face in his chest taking in his vanilla scent and slowly calmed down. Sascha stood, engulfed in his large frame, eyes closed. Around her the computers went back to normal, the scepter stopped glowing, and her headache lessened. Slowly she pulled away from Bruce and stepped back.

"I'm sorry, that's never happened before..."

"Yeah...I can tell." Bruce said. "Do you wanna lie down or something?"

"No, I'm fine." Sascha said.

"It is a bit strange that the scepter reacted to your powers. Maybe you had some sort of common...i don't want to say ingredient…" Bruce mulled over possible reasons for the reaction of the scepter while Sascha caught her breath.

"It's probably nothing…" She says.

"Possibly, but would you mind me doing a couple of tests? Completely painless of course, but just some standard experiments.

Sascha's face went sheet white. "I would mind actually. Very much." Sascha sat down at her computer and began to continue her work

…

When Tony returned Sascha had been taken by Valerie for training and Bruce was in a foul mood. Sascha was upset by his harmless suggestion, so naturally he blamed Tony, the reason for the two of them being alone together in the first place.

"Hey, where's your girlfriend?" Tony asked with a smirk.

Bruce shot a glare at Tony. "She's not my girlfriend and she left to go train."

"When will she be back?" Tony asked sauntering over to Bruce.

"I'm not even sure she's coming back Tony." Bruce said.

"Ohhhh, what did you do?"

Bruce slammed the scanner on the table and took a few deep breaths. "She was showing me her powers and the scepter started reacting to her, so I asked if she would allow me to do some tests. She flat out said no and wouldn't speak to me for the rest of the time she was here."

"Well in my experience women usually don't like it when they're asked to become your lab rats."

"I didn't mean it that way though!" Bruce sighed and picked up the scanner.

"Just tell her that next time you see her. For all we know she could have some dark depressing past where she was locked in a lab and experimented on." Tony said

Bruce rolled his eyes. "I doubt that's the case."

…

 **AHOY GUYS! I updated! I was gonna write more, but i feared if I kept writing I would never stop U.U**

 **DON'T FORGET TO FAV, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW~**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Bruce was unsure whether or not Sascha was going to be at the lab. However to his surprise Sascha was standing in the lab next to Tony. The two were laughing and getting on like normal. So, Bruce pushed open the door to the lab and walked inside. As he did so Sascha looked up at him and the smile on her face fell. She glanced back at Tony who gave her a supportive look before pattig her on the back and went to a different corner of the lab. 

Sascha stepped forward and began to speak, "Hey." 

Bruce smiled. "Hi." He shoved his hands in his pockets and watched her. 

"About yesterday, I'm sorry I got angry with you. I just don't enjoy experiments like that very much.

But, I retract my earlier statement and I will be your test subject." Sascha grumbled. 

Bruce raised an eyebrow and smirked. "What changed your mind?" 

"Tony convinced me." 

Bruce glanced over at Tony who was whistling away innocently. "Really?" 

"Yeah, so...I put my safety in your hands." Sascha smiled. 

"Don't worry." Bruce took Sascha's hand in his and led her over to the scepter. He pulled up a chair and had her sit. Sascha played with her thumbs as she anxiously awaited the test. Bruce rummaged through some drawers and pulled out a syringe. Sascha practically felt sick to her stomach, but she curbed her disgust and fear. He walked forward and grabbed her arm which was trembling slightly. As he brought the needle closer he could see her squirming in her seat, a tight lipped smile plastered on her face. 

Bruce frowned and looked at her. "You alright? It won't hurt that much, It's just a needle." 

Sascha smiled and said, "Just peachy." 

"You sure? I mean, we don't have to do it if you don't want to..." 

"Bruce, I'm fine!" Sascha barked. 

Bruce retreated and continued steadied her arm. He stuck the needle into her arm, drawing the blood. Once the syringe was full and took it out and placed it on table. Bruce grabbed a band-aid and gingerly placed it over her arm. Sascha let out a deep breath and slumped in her seat. 

"...You good?" Bruce asked, cautiously. 

Sascha nodded. "Sorry I yelled." 

Bruce grinned. "That's alright." He placed a hand over her head and stroked her hair. Sascha smiles and her cheeks turn pink. 

"Ain't that just adorable." Tony chimed in.

Bruce immediately jerked away from Sascha and cleared his throat. "Uhm..uh..We'll work on more interactive experiments later with the scepter."

Sascha's nodded, her cheeks still pink. 

About fifteen minutes passed and Bruce sat, peering into his microscope and analyzing Sascha's blood. He found out several interesting things. 

"Sascha, your DNA is really interesting. It's almost unnatural, it differs from any normal human's DNA and even that of someone who was born with unique abilities... Yours look...almost altered." Bruce sat up and removed his glasses, turning to face her. "Were you involved in any kind of accident or experiment even?" 

Sascha bit her lip, and was about to answer but she was cut off by a beeping in the corner of the room, and Bruce and Tony both looked towards the scepter, and then to each other.

"Looks like we're finally in business," Bruce smiled. The three got up, taking their usual places. Sascha picked up the scanner, and began to read ratings from the scepter.

Bruce peered over her shoulder and said, "The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract,"

"That might take a while to process." Sascha said, her head already starting to hurt from the close proximity of the scepter.

"Maybe even weeks…" Bruce groaned.

"Well, if we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster," Tony said, "we can clock this around six hundred teraflops." He looked over at Bruce, a huge grin on his face, impressed with himself.

Bruce smirked, "All I packed was a tooth brush."

Tony smiled. "You know, you two should really come by Stark Towers sometime. Top ten floors, all R&D. You'd love it, it's candy land."

Sascha practically beamed with excitement. "Really? That sounds fun!"

"Totally, I wouldn't even mind if you stayed. I could even hire you, get you out of a dump like SHIELD."

She stepped backwards forgetting she was directly in front of the sceptre and stumbled. Her arm bumped into the scepter and a wild spark spread throughout her whole body. Her headache disappeared.

Bruce was standing over by Tony, a torn expression on his face. He glanced over at Sascha who was off in her own land, daydreaming about living without SHIELD.

"Thanks, but the last time I was in New York I kind of broke...Harlem." Bruce whispered.

"Well, I promise a stress free environment. No tension. No surprises. Maybe you'll stay too. You and Sascha could share a room."

Before Bruce could process that little part he added at the end, Tony poked him with a small electrical rod, making the man jump and shout in pain. "Ow!"

Sascha quickly snapped out of her thoughts and looked over to see what had made the doctor shout. She stood and made her way over to Bruce, only for her to collide with a body of red, white, and blue. She looked up and noticed him as the man she bumped into before.

"Nothing?" Tony said in disbelief, placing the rod on the table.

Steve glared at Tony, you could practically see the smoke coming out of his ears. "Hey! Are you nuts?" Rogers yelled. However, Tony ignored him.

"You really have got a lid on it, haven't you?" Tony questioned, nonchalantly.. "What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?"

Sascha frowned, not understanding at all what they were talking about. She quietly tried to maneuver around Steve, causing her to stumble and fall face first onto the let out a groan, not even bothering to get up. Steve's eyes widened, apparently he hadn't even noticed she was there. He effortlessly pulled her up off the ground.

"I'm really sorry ma'am, I didn't see you there. Sascha was it?"

Sascha absently nodded, her head spinning. An arm reached out and grabbed her, pulling her away from the patriotically dressed shoved Sascha into Bruce, who just barely caught her.

"No, no, no, no, I don't think so." Tony said, shaking a finger at Steve. "She's our friend, you don't get to talk to her.

Bruce wasn't even paying attention, to busy making sure Sascha was still conscious.

Steve glared at Tony once more. "Is everything a joke to you?!" He asked sternly.

"Funny things are." Tony retorted.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny!" Steve yelled. He briefly turned to Bruce. "No offense, doctor."

"It's alright," he replied quietly, "I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things."

"You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut." Tony said.

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark," Steve said seriously.

Tony's demeanor then changed. "You think I'm not?" Tony asked, challenged the soldier. "Why did Fury call us, and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables!" Tony then picked up his bag of blueberries, eating them as he circled the room.

Steve raised an eyebrow. "You think Fury's hiding something?"

"He's a spy. He's _the_ spy. His secrets have secrets! He sits on a throne engraved with lies."

Sascha, now conscious and well, is listening, a frown on her face. Bruce's arms are tightly wrapped around her waist from behind.

Tony pointed to Bruce. "It's bugging you too, isn't it?"

Sascha twisted to look up at Bruce. Suddenly the center of attention, Bruce frowned, obviously uncomfortable "Uh...I just wanna finish my work here and-"

"Doctor?" Steve pushed, wanting to hear his opinion.

Bruce shrugged, his hands falling from Sascha's waist. "'A warm light for all mankind,' Loki's jab at Fury about the cube."

"I heard it," Steve said. Sascha frowned, now lost in the was Loki?

Bruce pointed at Tony. "Well, I think that was meant for you." Tony offered Bruce and Sascha some of this snacks, holding out the bag to them. The two of them observed the bag, and hesitantly took some. "Even if Barton didn't post that all over the news."

"The Stark Tower? That big ugly-" Tony shot a glare at Steve "...building in New York?"

Bruce nodded. "It's powered by Stark Reactors, self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?"

"That's just the prototype," Tony said, eating his berries. "I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now.

"So, why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project?" Bruce continued, referring to the man. "I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?"

Tony began the circle the table, making his way over to the Captain. "I should probably look into that once my decryption programmer finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure photos."

Sascha's eyes widened. "You're breaking into SHIELD's network?"

Tony nodded. "Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide."

"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around?" Steve said.

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not possible."

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them."

"Following is not really my style."

"And you're all about style, aren't you?"

Tony's face turned angry. "Of the people in this room, which one is; A. wearing a spangly outfit, and B. not of use?"

"Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?" Bruce said, watching as he mulled over the thought.

"Just find the cube," he grumbled angrily, storming out the room.

Once he was gone Tony rolled his eyes and walked over the Bruce and Sascha.

"That's the guy my dad never shut up about?" he said. "Wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice."

Sascha raised an eyebrow. "Steve? Is he well known? Like famous or something?"

Tony nearly choked on his berries and Bruce dropped his pen in disbelief. They both shared a glance before looking back at Sascha. The two men walked towards her., Tony speaking first.

"No offense, but what's your deal?"

Sascha frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You don't know about Steve Rogers, Captain America, Tony Stark, Iron Man, or the Hu-" Bruce stopped before he said too much. "Plus, you haven't seen any movies or know any iconic characters. It's like you've been living under a rock."

Sascha chewed on her lip nervously, fidgeting in her seat. She thought about how she would respond. Telling them all about how she's been living in an underground prison like lab as a test subject seemed like it'd be a huge turn off in terms of friendship. She opened her mouth to speak, but like clockwork Sascha's trainer Valerie came in. She just dodged a bullet.

…

Bruce and Tony were left in the lab, no Sascha. Tony was over by his computer, his eyes seemed focused and he had a serious expression on his face.

"Hey Bruce, I just located your girlfriend's files and you might wanna check it out."

"She isn't my girlfriend Tony. And why are you going through her files? Aren't those private?" However, privacy didn't stop Bruce from checking them out. Tony moved out of his seat and stood behind Bruce as he read.

 _Sascha Blackwood_

 _Age: 30_

 _Birthplace: Hamburg, Germany_

 _Current Residence: SHIELD_

 _Previous Residence: Underground lab facility built to genetically enhance humans._

 _Skills/Abilities: Invisibility, Dark Matter Construction, Heightened Healing_

 _Biography: Sascha Blackwood, born in Hamburg, was separated from her mother, Alina Blackwood, at a young age. Her father, Alexander Blackwood, owed a lot of money to a group of loan sharks and could not pay. So, they took her and sold her on the black market to a group of scientists. She spent her life underground, being experimented on and tested give her new abilities. The scientists took a particular liking to her and made her their "main project." Dr. Abram, one of the scientists grew a bond with her, taking her in as his own child. She was tutored personally and shut off from the other children, being punished when she would not comply with requests. Recently Sascha Blackwood escaped and is now residing within SHIELD._

Bruce frowned as his eyes skimmed the file. He sighed and shook his head, burying his face in his hands. He let out a humorless laugh, "Oh my god. I messed up, I literally just asked her to be my test subject!" He could feel anger pulsing through his veins as he visualized her lying on a cold metal table in a white room alone and in pain. "I asked her if she was experimented on."

"Yeah, that might not have been the best move." Tony said.

Bruce glared at him before getting up out of the chair and making his way to the door.

…

"Good, you're getting much better at controlling your powers. Maybe I'll tell Fury you're fit enough for the Avengers initiative." Valerie smirked.

Sascha nodded and gave a weak smile. Her legs felt like noodles and she felt sick. "I don't think I feel too good Valerie." Sascha collapsed on the ground, now unable to get up.

Valerie looked down at her, eyes widened. "Sascha!" She rushed over to the collapsed girl and helped her off the ground. Sascha could barely stand, she was putting all her weight onto the petite blonde holding her up. "We have to get you to the infirmary!" As the two made their way towards the door standing outside was Bruce. He burst through the door and bolted towards Sascha. Upon seeing her weak and ill state he stopped abruptly.

"What happened?!" Bruce asked, frantically.

"I don't know." Valerie answered.

Bruce reached for Sascha and scooped her up in his arms. The three of them raced to the infirmary where she was taken to a hospital bed and given immediate attention. Bruce on the other hand was shooed away and told to get back to his lab.

...

 **HEY GUYS! HI NEW CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LIKED IT DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW FAVE AND REVIEW!**

 **8D**


	6. Chapter 6

Sascha awoke with a low groan. She lazily opened her eyes, the light giving her head a dull ache. Her eyes scanned the room and landed on Tony Stark standing in the corner, looking at a

clipboard. Next to her was Bruce, asleep in a chair, snoring lightly.

"Where am I?" Sascha mumbled. She move to keep up, but found her wrists and ankles strapped to the hospital bed. Her chest rose and fell with rapid breaths as she struggled against her restraints. Tony turned his gaze towards the panicking woman. He handed the clipboard to one of the nurses and made his way over to Sascha. Tony shook Bruce awake, who nearly fell out of his chair.

"Get me out of this." Sascha growled.

Bruce and Tony hurriedly unstrapped her arms and legs from their restraints. "Sorry, while the nurses were treating you...you got a bit violent."

Sascha looked between the two of them and tentatively nodded. She shivered as a brush of cold air blew against her bare skin. Sascha looked down to see that she was wearing the same clothes she wore with Valerie. Shyly, she wrapped her arms around her body in a vain attempt at modesty and a blush rose to her cheeks. "What happened?"

"Well I uh came to talk to you while you were training and when I got there, you had collapsed. So, I carried you here, they told me to leave at first, but Tony convinced them to let me see you." His gaze darted to all the crevices of the room, but wouldn't look at scantily clad Sascha.

"Oh…" Sascha mumbled.

"But how do you feel?"

"I would feel much better fully clothed."

Tony smirked, "I dunno I think you look great." Bruce shot Tony a glare, who took that as a cue to leave.

Bruce watched as Sascha shivered, the AC vent was directly next her. Bruce's eyes wandered over to Sascha's scantily clad figure. His eyes traced her curves as she tried stretch her tiny shorts down her legs. Bruce's eyes lingered on the few scars on her stomach. Occasionally she would shift positions and he would catch sight of more scars on her back. Sascha glanced his way and caught sight of him staring. She draped her arms over her body in attempt to cover up. Bruce sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Sascha opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the sight of Tony walked up to them.

"Here you go, straight from your room." Tony said, tossing Sascha a shirt and a pair of jeans.

Sascha smiled at Tony and hopped off the hospital bed. She turned away from the two of them as she shrugged on the jeans and shirt, Tony raising an eyebrow as he caught sight of the scars on her back. "Do you know why I collapsed?" She asked.

Tony looked to Bruce, as if silently asking if he wanted to answer. Bruce stepped forward and spoke. "Well, uhm earlier you must have come in direct with the sceptre because your DNA started to...change. Coming in contact with the scepter must have enhanced your natural abilities."

Sascha nodded as she moved towards the two men. "Let's go, we should get back to work."

Bruce grabbed her by the wrist as she turned to leave. "Are you sure you're up for it?"

"Bruce, I'm not gonna let this slow me down. I can't be dead weight. Now let's go."

When the trio got back to the lab only an hour and a half had passed. Tony resumed his file snooping and Bruce watched over his shoulder. Sascha was typing away at the computer, trying to find some information on this sceptre. She didn't feel any different. Sascha sighed and buried her face in her hands, Bruce walked over to her and placed a hand on her back.

"You okay?" Bruce asked raising an eyebrow.

Sascha nodded, raising her head up. "By the way Bruce I've been meaning to ask you about something."

Bruce took a seat next to Sascha and nodded. "I'm listening."

"Earlier, what we're Tony and Steve talking about? About you threatening the safety of the ship? And why does everyone treat you like you're some kind of ticking time bomb about to go off?" Sascha asked.

Tony and Bruce shared a look. Tony cleared his throat. "I'm going to get some juice" And with that he left, giving the two some space.

For a moment Bruce kept his gaze on the floor. Sascha bit her lip and placed a hand on his knee. "Bruce...you don't have to tell me."

Bruce let out a heavy sigh. "I am a threat to the ship. It's not an exaggeration or anything like that. I'm a monster."

Sascha's rolled her eyes. "Bruce don't be silly."

"Do I look like I'm joking to you Sascha?!" Bruce threaded his fingers through his dark brown hair before continuing. "When I get angry or my heart rate gets too high I turn into something... awful... and repulsive and destructive. Steve got angry at Tony because he was afraid he was going to trigger it." Bruce could barely get the words out.

Sascha's frowned as she saw the pained expression on the doctor's face. He wouldn't even didn't look her in the eyes. And when he did he saw her simply shaking her head. Sascha reached out and held one of his hands in both of hers, stroking it with her thumb.

"Bruce you aren't awful and definitely not repulsive. Whatever it is you turn into, it's a part of you. And no matter how bad it may seem it probably has its good qualities too, because it's a part of you."

Bruce shook his head. "I've hurt people...so many people."

"Bruce who hasn't. A man who's a murderer and a man who broke a girl's heart have both hurt someone. That doesn't make them any less human. "

Bruce looked up at her, some resemblance of a smile finding its way on his face. Sascha stood, pulling Bruce up with her, and wrapped her arms around the doctor. Bruce, shocked, hesitantly wrapped his arms around the young woman's waist. He pulled her closer to him and she buried her face in his chest.

"Bruce I'd sooner be dead than think of you as a monster."

When Tony came back the trio resumed their separate tasks only to be interrupted by "What are you doing, Mr Stark?" Fury asked dangerously.

"Kinda been wondering the same thing about you," Tony shrugged.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract." Fury growled, his tone raising.

Then Sascha chimed in. "We are. The model's locked, and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile."

Tony was busy tapping away at a holographic screen. "And you'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss," He said in a bored tone. "What is Phase 2?" As he spoke, Steve walked in, and dropped a large, heavy, alien looking assault rifle on the table.

"Phase 2 is SHIELD used the cube to make weapons." Steve said. "Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow for me."

Fury was baffled. "Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we'r-"

"I'm sorry, Nick. What, were you lying?" Tony turned his screen to reveal plans for different weapons and even… warheads there? Tony may have looked smug, but his tone had bordered on furious.

Steve on the other hand was definitely angry. 'I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit." He said bitterly.

Even Sascha looked at Fury with disappointment. "I should've been a hobo..." She mumbled.

Another two people walked into the lab, Thor and Agent Romanoff. From the expression on Romanoff's face, Bruce assumed that she already knew what was happening.

"Did you know about this?" Bruce asked her angrily, and saw her eyes widen.

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?" Romanoff suggested, the fear in her eyes became visible as he shook his head.

"I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed."

Sascha's eyes flicked between the two.

"Loki's manipulating you!" Romanoff said, firmly. Bruce felt the Other Guy begin to stir in his mind.

Bruce scoffed. "And you've been doing what exactly?"

Romanoff laughed humorlessly. "You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy!" Bruce said. "I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

Fury glanced around at the group, searching for someone who would support him. His gaze fell on Romanoff, but even she said nothing. Fury finally pointed to Thor. "Because of him."

The Asgardian looked shocked. "Me?"

Fury nodded. "Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet, who had a grudge mass that levelled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly and hilariously outgunned."

Thor looked offended. "My people want nothing but peace with your planet."

"But you're not the only people out there, are you?" Fury snapped, daring him to disagree. "And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched. They can't be controlled."

Steve spoke up. "Like you controlled the cube?!"

Thor apparently agreed. "Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies! It is the signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war!"

"A higher form?" Steve echoed.

"You forced our hand!" Fury insisted, turning his attention to Thor. "We had to come up with something."

Tony rolled his eyes. "A nuclear deterrent. 'Cause that always calms everything right down."

Fury's eyebrows shot up. "Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?"

Steve jumped in. "I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep – "

"Wait, wait. Hold on." Tony interrupted. "How is this now about me?!""

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve countered.

Sascha watched the two in disbelief. "Excuse my language, but what the fuck is the matter with you both. We're in the middle of a crisis and here you are bickering like children!" Everyone, except Thor, looked to her in brief shock. She had never raised her voice before.

Thor let out a hearty laugh. "I thought humans were more evolved than this."

"Excuse me?" Fury snapped. 'Did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?'

"Did you always give your champions such mistrust?" Thor asked, and Natasha finally spoke.

"Are you all really that naïve?!" Natasha said,challenging the god. "SHIELD monitors threats."

This caught Tony's attention. "You're on that list?" he asked Steve. "Are you above or below angry bees?" Steve took a step towards him. "Threatening!"Tony yelled. "I feel threatened!"

Stop being such a child, Bruce groaned to himself. Sascha seemed to be thinking the same thing as she watched the scene unfold.

"I swear to God, Stark. One more crack…" Steve threatened, and Bruce couldn't help but agree. Everyone was making this situation that much worse.

Thor raised an eyebrow. "You speak of control, yet you court chaos."

"It's his MO, isn't it?" Bruce asked. 'I mean, what are we – a team?" He shook his head. 'No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're... We're a time-bomb."

"You need to step away." Fury said, cautiously. Bruce gave him a look, now realising that he'd moved closer to the group than he'd been earlier.

Tony grinned. "Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony threw his arm around Bruce's shoulders and he tensed.

Steve gave Tony a flabbergasted look. "You know damn well why! Back off!" He shouted at Tony, ripping his arm away from Bruce.

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me." Tony growled softly, getting in Steve's face.

Steve laughed humorlessly. "Yeah, big man in a suit of armour; take that off, what are you?"

Without missing a beat Tony replied. "Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

"I know guys with none of that, worth ten of you." Steve spat. "Ive seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself." Steve's tone had gotten darker, sensing that this was evidently a touchy subject for the soldier. "You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play… To lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire." Tony said with a smile.

Steve sighed. "Always a way out." Steve said bitterly. "You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

Something snapped in Tony. "A hero, like you?" Tony scoffed. "You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle."

Sascha looked shocked at Tony's response. She stepped back away from the situation and hung her head. Bruce looked at her with soft eyes, and Tony, just realizing what he said, looked at her with regret, opening his mouth to apologize.

However, Steve wasn't quite finished. "Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds." He challenged.

Thor laughed. "You people are so petty. And tiny."

The two men stepped away from each other, finally seeming to be able to contain themselves.

"Yeah, you got that right." Bruce agreed

Fury cut across him. "Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr Banner back to his – "

"Where?" Bruce asked. "You rented my room,' Bruce said bitterly.

"The cell was just – "

"In case you needed to kill me." Bruce said. "But you can't!" He shouted."I know. I tried." He let out a sigh and this got Sascha's attention. "I got low. I didn't see an end…So I put a bullet in my mouth…And the Other Guy spit it out." Bruce calmed his tone before continuing. "So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show, and put everyone here at risk!" He looked to Natasha, who was getting more and more fearful as he spoke. "You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff?! You wanna know how I stay calm?" Bruce could feel the Other Guy itching to be let out. Natasha's hand went to her gun, as did Fury's.

"Bruce..."

Bruce spun around to face the owner of the voice. He felt a pang of shame as he saw Sascha looking at him in disbelief. She tools step towards him and took a step back. Bruce looked into her eyes and the Other Guy seemed to begin to calm down.

When she spoke again, her voice was so small, he could almost hear the pain in it. "Bruce…you didn't really…try to..." Sascha trailed off, unable to get those last words out.

Try to kill yourself, Bruce realized as the end of her sentence. He felt ashamed.

Then Steve chimed in. "Dr Banner. Put down the sceptre."

Bruce looked shocked to see his hands clutching Loki's staff. He looked back to Sascha briefly, who was still standing there, boring a hole into him.

At that moment, the computer beeped, and both Bruce and Tony's attention were drawn to the large computer.

"All right." Tony grinned. Sascha let her gaze from Bruce fall and turn to the computer.

"Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my party trick after all." Bruce mumbled. He put the sceptre down, and started glancing over the screen with the readings.

"Located the Tesseract?" Thor asked. Tony nodded, but then frowned, turning his head to the god.

"I can get there faster." Tony insisted, seeing that the god was hinting at.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard." Thor insisted. "No human is a match for it."

However Tony didn't care, because he turned to leave. "You're not going alone!" Steve objected.

"You gonna stop me?" Tony challenged.

Steve glared at Tony. "Put on the suit, let's find out "

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man."

"Put. On. The. Suit." Steve growled.

Sascha sighed, she could practically feel the testosterone emitting from the two of them. Bruce looked down at the screen next to him, trying to distract himself from the happenings around him, pretending to go to work. Sascha glance over at him and bit her lip. Tentatively, she placed a hand on his elbow. But then a reading on the screen caught both of their eyes. Bruce and Sascha shared a knowing glance. "Oh, my God..." She whispered. She opened her mouth to warn the rest of them, but was cut off as a huge explosion rocked the ship. Bruce reached out for her, grabbing her by the waist as they were all thrown across the room. But then the floor caved.  
...

 **LYNNSTARK: XD BRUCE IS DEFINITELY AN UNDER APPRECIATED HERO! AND THANK YOU**

 **SHIKA93: :) THANK YOU!**

 **ILOVETHEE: THANK YOU! I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AS WELL**

 **DON'T FORGET TO FAVE FOLLOW AND _REVIEW_ (PLEASE :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Sascha groaned. She tried to move, but felt something heavy was pinning her down. When she looked down she saw a giant beam sprawled across her body. A sharp pain shoot up her side and sure enough the side of of .her shirt was drenched in blood.

"Doctor." A female voice whimpered, tight with fear and pain. Sascha turned her head to see Agent Romanoff trapped by a huge piece of metal on her leg. The agent looked terrified. Sascha followed her gaze to see she was staring at Bruce.

Sascha gasped, at his condition. He was lying on the floor, propped up on his hands and knees. "Bruce!" She shrieked. He ignored her, focusing on controlling himself.

"Bruce, you gotta fight it!" Romanoff insisted.

Bruce groaned deeply and Sascha felt a shiver run up her spine.

"This is just what Loki wants." Natasha continued. "We're gonna be okay. Listen to me. We're gonna be okay."

"Would you shut up!" Sascha shouted. "That's obviously not helping!"

Romanoff shrugged her off and continued. "I swear on my life! I will get you out of this. You will walk away, and neve-"

"Your life?!' Bruce roared. Natasha paled and Sascha sucked in a breath.

"Bruce!" Sascha cried out, trying to get his attention. She stretched, trying to reach Bruce. If she could just get him to see she was there. Desperately Sascha gathered all of her strength to get up, but as she did a sharp piece of wood stuck her in the gash on her side. She let out a blood curdling shriek. Bruce's head flicked to to her, his brown eyes were wide and full of fear. "No…" he moaned, just before he began to transform.

Sascha gaped as his muscles bulged and warped, tearing his shirt. Everything was twisting and morphing and changing.

Sascha glance over to Natasha would was wriggling free of her confinement. Once she was free Natasha started towards Sascha, but she said no.

"Get out of here!" Sascha shouted "I'll be fine "

Natasha gaped at her in disbelief. "He'll kill you." She whispered

Sascha bit her lip, fear apparent in her eyes. "Then to die would be a very exciting adventure indeed." She said quoting Peter Pan.

Natasha looked at her and back at Bruce who was trying to distance himself. Sascha was terrified. Natasha disregarded Sascha's plea and worked on raising the beam. Slowly it began to move and from behind Natasha heard an almighty roar. She dropped the beam, right on Sascha's body in shock. Quickly Sascha shimmied her arm out and using her powers put up a huge brick wall of dark energy between her and Bruce.

"Run!" Sascha shrieked. And to her relief Natasha bolted.

Sascha struggled to breath as she weakly held up the wall. She could hear Bruce nearing closer. With another roar he slammed his fist into her wall. Sascha groaned as she felt the wall break. Sascha bit down on her tongue to keep her from screaming. The taste of blood filled her mouth as he began to pound his fist against the wall. He let out another horrifying roar as he broke through her wall. She felt his large arms yank her from the ground. She screamed as she struggled against his iron grip, the air being sucked out of her body. But then something inside her brain clicked. Why pick her up. She doubted that even in this form Bruce was a cannibal, so he wouldn't eat her. He could have simply stepped on her tiny little body.

Cautiously she spoke, "B-Bruce?" She whimpered, looking up into the Other Guy's dark green eyes. He stopped for a moment. Staring at her while she stared back. Sascha saw rage and hatred and then sadness. He simply was pure, animalistic instincts and emotions. He was like a giant green caveman. His grip tightened, sucking the air out of her little body. "Put me down!" She shrieked. "Please! Put me down." Sascha began to pound against his large green fist. Her pale hand looked tiny against his green skin. The Other Guy just stood. Frozen and Sascha stared at him. She heard how Bruce talked about him, horrible, repulsive, destructive. He was supposed to be deadly, while he was a bit messy. He hadn't really tried to harm her "Bruce. Please. Put me down." Sascha whispered. His grip started to slacken and he lowered his hand. But then, there was a bang. Standing just a ways aways was Natasha holding a gun at Bruce, shooting at him. Bruce whipped around and roared at Natasha. Bringing Sascha with him.

"No, no, no, no. Bruce!" Sascha shouted.

Agent Romanoff began climbing up to a higher level. Bruce growled and darted towards the agent, dropping Sascha in the process. Sascha hit the floor and groaned. She slid down through the large gaping hole in the middle of the floor. She desperately hung on for support.

Thankfully, Natasha had a head start, and seeing that the Hulk was now focused on her, she halted her process on trying to go up, instead focussing on trying to get away. Sascha closed her eyes tight and let herself fall. As she fell she constructed a hovering surfboard and landed on it. She shakily brought herself to her feet and followed Bruce who was now chasing the scarlet haired agent.

"Bruce!" She called out to him. However he ignored her, he moved fast, faster than anyone would have thought. She flew after him, but soon she lost sight of him. He was gone. Sascha thought for a moment. Then she remembered they were heading towards higher ground. She flew up and through the ship ignoring everyone and anyone in her way.

Then she saw a blonde haired man zoom past her and smash into one of the walls. It was Thor. He was followed closely by the big green figure that overwhelmed Bruce.

Sascha made her way to follow the green giant. She saw Thor haul himself up out of a pile of rubble, dusting himself without a scratch on his body. He summoned his giant hammer to his hand and delivered a thunderous uppercut to the Other Guy, sending the him crashing out of the helicarrier and into a fighter jet. Sascha raced towards Bruce, who she found tearing the tail of the fighter jet from the body of the plane, before launching it at Thor. Sascha gaped as Thor ducked just in time, sending his hammer flying towards the Other Guy who was sent tumbling once more, Mjolnir now in the giant's grip. He attempted to lift the godly hammer, but was unable to, and huffed in frustration. Thor used the hammer to get him in a choke-hold, and she raced forward until she was closed. The Other Guy threw Thor off of him, and turned to face the God once more.

"Bruce!" Sascha cried. She grabbed onto his arm trying in vain to pull him away. He swatted her away as Windows shattered and jets began shooting straight at him. However he was unscathed, absorbing the bullets. Sascha smashed into the wall, her surfboard disappearing as her concentration fell. She crashed into the ground, landing in a pile of metal and debris. Bullets came from every which way as she covered her head with her arms. Her head rang in her ears, making her unable to shield herself with her powers. However even so, not a single bullet touched her. Sascha cautiously looked up to see the dark green eyes of the Other Guy, who had stepped in front of the bullets, protecting her. He ripped a piece of metal off the wall of the helicarrier and stuck in front of her. The jets continued to shoot and with a roar he turned to face the jet. Sascha screamed as he launched himself out the window, directly at the jet. He landed on the nose of it, and the plane was sent spiraling out of control. He tore at the front of it, trying to get to the pilot. Sascha knew what he was going to do and if he did he would regret it forever. She brought herself to her feet and dived off the helicarrier. She crashed into the fighter jet and sruggled to keep from plummeting to her doom. She held her hands out in front of her and shouted, "Don't!"

Sascha could see Bruce staring at her through the Other Guy's eyes. But then he slipped. He fell off the nose of wrecked jet and Sascha screamed. "Bruce!" Without thinking she slid off the jet and dived after Bruce.

The pilot ejected and soon after the jet exploded. The impact propelled Sascha forwards towards the Other Guy. Sascha screamed and he reached out and pulled her to his chest, putting himself between her and the ground.

...

Bruce woke up in the middle of a crater, staring up at a gaping hole in the ceiling. He groaned as he propped himself up on one elbow. He felt like someone had dropped a truck on him. A sigh escaped from his lips as he recalled the recent events.

Bruce jerked up when he heard Sascha call, "Bruce!"

He raised his hand and croaked, "Over here." Bruce glanced around, taking in his surroundings. It looked like he was in an abandoned which just had a skylight added, courtesy of The Hulk.

On his left he heard a small girlish yelp. Bruce turned to see Sascha, her hands over her eyes and her back slightly turned. "I didn't see anything!" She exclaimed. A blush rose to his cheeks as he reached for a scrap of metal to cover his manhood. Sascha clambered down the pile of rubble and debris, stumbling like a new born baby deer as she did all the while holding her hand over her eyes, peeking out from in between her fingers. She slipped and slid down the pile of debris, landing face first into the heap next to him.

"Ugggghhhhh..." Sascha groaned as she got out from the pile of broken up brick and stone "Bruce...thank god you're alright." Sascha crawled towards him and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his surprisingly hairy chest.

Bruce exhaled in a surprised laugh. "I don't think he had anything to do with it. It takes a lot more than that to kill me." Bruce wrapped one arm around Sascha's waist, resting his head on her shoulder. Several moments passed before Sascha noticed Bruce's lack of clothing. She pulled away from him and turned her gaze to the ground.

"I'm so sorry! I suppose I wasn't in my right mind. Lemme try and find you something to wear." Sascha scrambled away, a nervous smile on her face. She made her way to the edge of the crater they were in, slightly limping as she walked. There she saw a man approaching her. He looked like a security guard.

We he reached them the first thing he said was, "You two fell out of the sky." A sly smile tug at Sascha's lips as she shared a look of amusement with Bruce.

"Did I hurt anybody?" Bruce asked.

"There's nobody around here to get hurt." the man said. "You did scare the hell out of some pigeons, though."

"Lucky."

"Or good aim. You were awake when you fell."

"You saw?" Bruce asked.

The man nodded. "The whole thing." He looked up at the gaping hole. "Right through the ceiling. Big, and green, and buck-ass nude."

Sascha clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh as Bruce's cheeks turned pink

The man continued. "When you hit the ground, that girl flew right into them haystacks over there. Now, I'll see if I can find you both some clothes."

As the two stood there Bruce noticed for the first time that Sascha's shirt had a long rip in the side, exposing a long scar. It looked new.

Bruce frowned. "Did I do that?"

Sascha followed his eyes to the rip in her shirt, exposing the long scar she had gotten while she was on the helicarrier. "No. I was trapped under this huge metal beam and this piece of wood got stuck in my side."

"Did I hurt you?" Bruce frowned.

Sascha shook her head. "No, in fact you kinda saved me...Well there is that time you dropped me by accident."

Bruce's frown deepened. "I _dropped_ you?"

Sascha regretted bringing it up. "Well yes, but I didn't get hurt. The whole time "the other guy" protected me..."

Bruce opened his mouth to reply, but was interupted by the old guard.

"Here. I didn't think those were gonna fit you, 'til you shrunk down to a regular-size feller." The old guard said. In his hand was a pair of pants. He tossed it to Bruce who caught it with ease. Then Sascha turned to the old guard.

"Do you have a shirt for him?" She asked.

"I'll go ahead and check." The old guard said, turning to look for more clothes.

By the time Sascha turned back around Bruce was standing, pants on. She trekked over the large heap of rubble, and once more, slipped. Sascha put her arms out to break her fall, but instead of hitting the hard ground she was face first into Bruce's chest. His arms were wrapped tightly around her. Sascha felt a pang in her chest at she was face to face with his bare chest. He was quite fit, with more than enough muscles to prove it. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks as she stood up straight.

Sascha opened her mouth to break the awkward silence, but was cut off as a piece of cloth hit her straight in the face.

"Oh! Sorry 'bout that. I found that shirt."

"Thank you." Bruce said, pulling the shirt on over his head.

"Are you an alien?" The old man.

"What?" Bruce asked in near disbelief. As she watched the scene unfold a smirked creeper it's way onto Sascha's face.

"From outer space. An alien?" The man confirmed.

Bruce let out an awkward laugh. "No."

The old guard watched Bruce with a look of seriousness. "Well then, son...You've got a condition."

Sascha nearly burst out laughing, her hands were clamped tightly over her mouth. Bruce gave her a look with which she responded with a smile.

"Well what're laughin at missy. You there must be an alien right?"

Sascha's hands dropped from her face and she frowned. "What do you mean?"

"With all that crazy black sand flying around you and you're eyes changing colors. I thought you were some sort of alien."

"What?" Sascha looked down at her hands and frowned. They were covered in black sand. She looked up at Bruce. Who was also worried.

"The explosion must have caused a reaction on your body. Maybe the sheer adrenaline after kept it from affecting you so soon." Bruce shrugged.

Sascha concentrated on creating something, something she's never tried before. A harsh wind blew and she opened her eyes. Standing before her was a horse constucted of black sand. It moved, it breathed, and Sascha was sure it could think. It was almost alive, but with a wave of her hand it was gone.

(A/N: if you've seen rise of the guardians think Pitch)

Sascha looked at Bruce and smiled. "Do you think I could make a car?"

Bruce smirked. "Its worth a try."

...

A while later, the guard had managed to find some cash to loan Bruce and Sascha.

"I'll repay you for all of this, when I get back…home..." Bruce frowned. He technically didn't have a home. Although Tony did invite him to stay with him for a while...

The old guard shook his head. "It's no trouble,it's not a lot of money, so don't worry about it."

Sascha bowed her head slightly. "Thank you so much."

...

Bruce and Sascha hopped in her newly made car. A giant grin on her face the whole time. Bruce smiled at her utter excitement.

"You act as if you've never been in a car before. Not that this is exactly, a real car. Actually it doesn't even have rear view mirrors..."

"I haven't been in a real car!" Sascha grinned. But her smile quickly fell. "I mean, of course I have...I just have never used my powers like this. And I can be your rear view mirror!"

Bruce nodded, accepting her answer.

Sascha then came to the sudden realization that she must look a mess. Her hair was wild and tousled, her face dirty and scathed. She tried squishing her hair into a little ponytail using the hair tie in her pocket, but a car made out of shadowy sand doesn't come with mirrors.

Bruce watched as she struggled in vain. "Uh, let me help you..." He took the elastic from Sascha and began to fiddle with her silky hair. He unknowingly began to run his fingers through it, feeling the soft texture. Quickly, he realized what he was doing and withdrew his hand. "You look fine."

"Thanks." Sascha smiled. "You're really nice."

As soon as those words escaped her lips Bruce frowned. He sighed and started the 'engine'. "I don't think so Sascha...it's pretty clear _nice_ is probably the last word anyone would use to describe me..."

"That's not true. You saved my life." Sascha smiled. "I know only four men Bruce. Fury, Steve, Tony, and You. And for what it's worth, you're the nicest guy I know. Even nicer than Steve."

...

IT TOOK A MONTH, BUT NEW CHAPTER YAAAY

PLEASE SHOW YOUR SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY BY FOLLOWING, FAVORITING, OR REVIEWING

IM ALSO SLOWLY FIXING UP PAST CHAPTERS, I JUST DID THE FIRST CHAPTER


End file.
